


worse than death

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Series: This and That: Doctor Who drabbles [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 100 words, Angst, Drabble, F/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose would eventually wither and die...  The Doctor thought that's what would kill him some day but destiny has a sick sence of humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worse than death

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Decay/Angst

Of course it all comes to an end. The smiles and laughter and hugs, the teasing and flashes of pink and yellow- The adventure abruptly ends and it rips at his hearts.

Humans wither and die, he had once said to her, and the thought had hurt him then- To watch his precious Rose decay with the laws of time would have killed him.

"But she is very much alive." He muses and pretends to be satisfied with that.

In a twisted path that destiny had laid out for him he learns there are things much more worse than death.


End file.
